Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke–kun!
by Mye-chan
Summary: É o aniversário de Sasuke e Sakura está decidida a fazer com que ele desfrute deste dia especial. Mas será que o nosso vingador estará disposto a colaborar? SasuSaku, com insinuações de outros casais. Homenagem ao aniversário do Sasuke-kun.


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku e uma pitada de NaruHina, ShikaTema e NejiTen)/Humor (Eu tentei... u.u)/One Shot

Sinopse: É o aniversário de Sasuke e Sakura quer levá-lo para comemorar. Mas será que o nosso vingador estará disposto a isso? (23 de Julho)

Bem, gente, como prometido aqui está a fic de aniversário do Sasuke-kun. É um presente pro nosso querido e lindo vingador, mas também é um presente pra todos vocês leitores que sempre me dão apoio, seja por meio de reviews, pelos favs ou simplesmente por perderem seu tempo precioso lendo as besteiras que eu escrevo. Espero que gostem!

E lembrem-se: Naruto não me pertence, mas adoraria ter um Sasuke-kun só pra mim... XD

**Título: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun!**

Era mais um dia comum na Vila da Folha, o sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, as pessoas saiam de casa para terminar seus afazeres... Quer dizer, nem tão comum assim. Isso porque hoje é o aniversário de nosso eterno vingador, Uchiha Sasuke!

E como era de se esperar, as garotas corriam para preparar seus presentes, com a inútil esperança de que assim seriam reconhecidas e talvez ganhassem um encontro de agradecimento com o moreno.

No entanto, nosso grande homenageado não parecia tão disposto a comemorar seu próprio aniversário. Afinal, comemorar o quê? Mais um ano que deixara o assassino de seu clã vivo? Mais um aniversário em que seus pais não estavam?

Sim, todos os anos eram a mesma coisa. Sasuke entrava em seu 'modo angst' e ninguém conseguia tirá-lo de casa, a não ser que fosse para algum treinamento ou missão.

Mas este ano Sakura estava decidida a levá-lo para comemorar com seus amigos pelo menos, afinal, o aniversário de 18 anos era especial. Claro, ela preferia uma comemoração à dois, mas conhecendo o garoto estava certa de que ele não iria gostar. Ela já tinha um plano em mente e estava decidida a realizá-lo.

.:oOo:.

Havia chegado novamente aquela data infernal. Um dia em que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, não se sentia com vontade de fazer nada a não ser ficar deitado em sua cama refletindo sobre o passado, relembrando os poucos aniversários que passara junto a sua família.

E apesar de terem sido momentos alegres, ele apenas conseguia se sentir mais solitário e culpado que antes. Por culpa sua, por ter sido tão fraco, seus pais e todo seu clã haviam sido exterminados. Qualquer pessoa diria: 'Mas o que uma criança de apenas 7 anos poderia ter feito contra um líder ANBU, super gênio de 13 anos?'

Sim, mas ele não era uma pessoa qualquer, ele era um Uchiha, e não importa a idade, deveria ser capaz de proteger aqueles que ama. No entanto, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi correr e suplicar por sua vida...

Patético. Nisso ele tinha que concordar com seu irmão: havia sido muito patético.

E ele passaria o dia todo se atormentando com pensamentos de como teria sido sua vida se Itachi não houvesse feito aquilo, se ele tivesse chegado mais cedo naquele dia, se ele tivesse força suficiente...

...Mas teve que sair de sua batalha com seus demônios interiores ao ouvir o som da campainha.

Começou a se perguntar: Quem poderia ser numa hora daquelas? Havia dado ordens expressas ao porteiro para que não permitisse que ninguém além de seus amigos e conhecidos subisse ao seu apartamento, e raramente algum deles o visitava, à exceção de Sakura e Naruto. E pelo jeito escandaloso de tocar a campainha, deveria ser esse último.

Suspirou cansado e atendeu a porta. E como esperado o ninja hiperativo estava ali, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um saco enorme atrás de si.

-"Teme! Por que demorou tanto pra abrir a porta?!"

Sem a mínima vontade e paciência para aturar o amigo, ele perguntou com o mesmo tom sem emoção de sempre:

-"O que você quer, Dobe?"

Naruto fez um bico ofendido para a pergunta do Uchiha, mas logo voltou ao sorriso de antes.

-"Será que eu não posso mais visitar um amigo sem ter segundas intenções?"

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha descrente, sem alterar muito sua expressão facial e permaneceu calado.

-"Okay, eu vim aqui por um motivo sim, mas antes tome!" –Naruto entregou o enorme saco que carregava em suas costas.- "Estava na portaria então, eu, como bom amigo que sou, resolvi trazê-los aqui pra você!"

Sasuke fez uma cara de desgosto e empurrou o saco de volta ao loiro.

-"Não quero. Pode ficar com você."

-"Hum... Bem que eu gostaria de ficar com eles, mas suas fãs me matariam se descobrissem." –Falou o Uzumaki devolvendo o saco de presentes ao Uchiha.

Sasuke, com uma expressão enojada, simplesmente jogou o saco em um canto; mais tarde se livraria dele. Voltou os olhos ao loiro à sua frente e cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação.

-"Então?"

-"Bem, é que... Ah, eu não sou bom com enrolações então vou direto ao assunto: Vim aqui pra gente comemorar!"

O Uchiha permaneceu com a mesma expressão sem emoção e retrucou:

-"Comemorar o quê?"

-"Como assim 'o que'?! O seu aniversário, Teme! Ou sua cabeça está tão afetada pelo tempo que passou com o pedófilo das cobras que se esqueceu até do seu próprio aniversário?!"

Sasuke sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, detestava se lembrar disso. Foi ao lado do Sennin das cobras que passara os seus piores aniversários. Afinal, ninguém gostaria de ter um pedófilo homossexual querendo te dar uma festinha particular. Bem, talvez Kabuto, mas não ele.

-"Idiota, claro que sei que dia é hoje. Mas não tenho motivo algum para comemorar. Agora, se você não tem o que fazer, eu é que não vou ficar te aturando hoje." –E fechou a porta na cara do Uzumaki.

Do lado de dentro da habitação podia-se escutar os berros e injúrias proferidos pelo loiro, mas Sasuke preferiu ignorá-los. Algo lhe dizia que aquele seria um longo dia...

.:oOo:.

Novamente a campainha era ouvida pela residência do Uchiha, desta vez de forma mais calma.

-"Yo!"

-"..."

-"..." –Sorria com seu único olho visível.

-"O que você quer, Kakashi?"

-"Vim lhe chamar pra comemorar!"

-"...Não estou interessado."

-"Oh, sério? Então tome isto. É um presente que creio que será bem útil para realizar seus objetivos." –E dizendo isto sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

O Uchiha nem teve tempo de agradecer, mas ao olhar para o conteúdo do embrulho teve vontade de sair à caça de seu sensei pervertido: uma coleção completa da série Icha Icha Paradise.

Jogou o pacote junto ao saco de presentes que ganhara de suas fãs e voltou ao seu quarto.

.:oOo:.

-"Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun!"

Mal abrira a porta e logo sentira um peso familiar pendurado em seu pescoço.

-"Me solta, Ino." –Ordenou conseguindo se soltar do agarre da Yamanaka.

-"Ahh, Sasuke-kun... Não seja tímido, eu sei que você gostou..." –Disse lançando-lhe seu olhar mais sexy.

O Uchiha teve vontade de virar os olhos, mas manteve a mesma expressão séria.

-"O que você quer, Ino?"

A loira fez um biquinho emburrado percebendo que sua tática de sedução não havia funcionado, mas logo se recuperou.

-"Vamos sair pra comemorar, Sasuke-kun, só nós dois..." –Volta a usar seu tom meloso e seu olhar sexy, agarrando-se novamente ao pescoço do garoto.

-"...Não estou afim de comemorar, muito menos com você."

-"Aw, Sasuke-kun, não seja assim tão difícil... Te garanto que você vai se divertir..."

Cansado de argumentar com a Yamanaka e percebendo que ela não iria embora por bem, Sasuke a pega nos braços, arrancando uma exclamação surpresa da loira e caminha para fora de sua habitação. A deposita no chão, se solta de seu agarre e volta pra dentro de sua casa fechando a porta sem ao menos se despedir, largando uma loira de boca aberta.

'Wow, acho que eu deveria fazer isso mais vezes...' Pensou a Yamanaka antes de se retirar.

.:oOo:.

-"Err... O-olá, Sasuke-san..."

No momento que a herdeira dos Hyuuga's apareceu em sua porta, Sasuke se perguntou se aquilo não seria alguém usando o Henge. Afinal, eles mal se falavam e se não fosse porque ela era a namorada de seu melhor amigo, talvez nem se lembraria de sua existência. Aquela garota era muito tímida e 'apagada' em sua opinião, bem diferente de Sakura, que era bem difícil de se esquecer.

Por falar nisso, aonde será que ela estava? Imaginou que Sakura seria a primeira a felicitá-lo e tentar levá-lo para comemorar. Mas ele foi puxado de volta à realidade ao ouvir outra voz familiar:

-"Hinata, não precisa ficar tão nervosa, ele não vai te atacar, e se fizer isso eu estarei aqui pra te proteger!"

-"A-arigatou, Kiba-kun..."

-"Hn."

Sasuke não disse mais nada, apenas esperou que eles se pronunciassem espontaneamente. Imaginou se o amigo sabia que sua namorada estava ali na porta de sua casa com o Inuzuka... Provavelmente não, o Uzumaki morria de ciúmes de Hinata com Kiba, pois sabia que o Inuzuka sentia algo além de carinho pela companheira de time.

-"Err... nós... err... Gostaríamos de saber se você queria sair, a-afinal hoje é o seu aniversário, Sasuke-san..."

O Uchiha ficou impressionado, aquela era a maior frase que ela já havia lhe dedicado. Mas não demonstrou isso no rosto e respondeu rapidamente:

-"Não, obrigado."

-"Mas..."

-"Vamos, Hinata, ele não vai."

-"Eh... mas a-"

A Hyuuga pareceu se lembrar de algo e se calou imediatamente. Desculpou-se pelo incômodo e se despediu rapidamente, correndo atrás do Inuzuka.

Sasuke estranhou a atitude da Hyuuga, mas preferiu esquecer o ocorrido e voltar para seus afazeres.

.:oOo:.

Aquele era, sem dúvida, o aniversário mais estranho de sua vida. Em menos de 4 horas recebera a visita de metade de seus conhecidos que insistiam em querer levá-lo para comemorar. Shikamaru apareceu dizendo algo na linhas de 'Mulher problemática' e 'Loira mandona', que seria 'problemático' se ele não o convencesse e Chouji insistia que no aniversário deveria se comer bastante. Tivera que lidar com Rock Lee e seu 'fogo da juventude' – e, acredite, teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não o socá-lo se ele repetisse aquela frase novamente -, e até mesmo Sai aparecera, dizendo que havia lido em algum livro que aniversários deveriam ser comemorados entre amigos.

Mas a mais estranha de todas as visitas do dia estava ali, na sua frente, encarando-o – pelo menos era o que ele imaginava - através de seus óculos escuros. Um silêncio incômodo pairou entre eles até que o Aburame resolveu abrir a boca:

-"As regras dizem que aniversários são feitos para serem comemorados."

Realmente, aquele cara era estranho. E o que era essa mania de citar regras?

-"Creio que nas suas 'regras' deva existir uma que diz que quando um não quer, o outro não deve insistir."

O Aburame franziu o cenho – ou isso foi o que Sasuke imaginou, pois com aquela roupa era difícil de se dizer – e retrucou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio:

-"Sim, você está certo. As regras dizem que então eu devo te deixar em paz." –E dizendo isso retirou-se do local.

Sinceramente, não sabia se agüentaria ter que lidar com mais um desse.

.:oOo:.

Quando a campainha soou pela enézima vez, Sasuke estava pronto pra socar o infeliz. Afinal, aquilo era algum teste de paciência? Ou talvez eles tivessem feito alguma aposta pra ver quem conseguia fazer ele sair de casa...

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, dando de cara com um par de olhos perolados.

-"Hyuuga."

-"Uchiha."

Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, e ficariam a tarde toda se não fosse pela interrupção da mestra das armas e futura senhora Hyuuga:

-"Ai, vocês dois querem parar com isso?! Neji, não foi pra isso que viemos aqui."

-"Humph!"

-"Sasuke-kun, viemos te chamar pra comemorar seu aniversário, afinal, não é todo dia que se faz 18 anos e queremos comemorar junto com você!"

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, afinal, eles nem eram tão chegados assim. Ou melhor dizendo, ele e o Hyuuga tinham algo mais pra rivalidade do que amizade.

-"Você quis dizer na verdade que você veio aqui chamar ele porque a Sakura nos pediu, e eu vim arrastado por você, não é mesmo, Tenten?"

-"Neji! Não era pra contar isso!" –Ralhou com o noivo.

Ah, então era isso? Fora Sakura a responsável por todas essas visitas estranhas?

'Espere só eu a encontrá-la...'

Tenten continuou ralhando com o Hyuuga, até ser interrompida pela voz sexy do Uchiha:

-"Digam à Sakura que se ela quer que eu saia de casa é pra ela vir pessoalmente me convencer."

E dizendo isso fechou a porta na cara dos dois.

.:oOo:.

Já era final da tarde quando a campainha soou novamente. Depois da visita do Hyuuga, ninguém mais aparecera para lhe incomodar. E desta vez, sabia de quem se tratava e estava esperando por ela.

A Haruno iria pagar caro por toda a irritação que tivera aquele dia.

.:oOo:.

Sakura estava nervosa parada na porta do Uchiha. Seu plano de 'Levar o Sasuke-kun pra comemorar o seu aniversário' havia falhado completamente. E o pior: havia sido descoberta.

Queria fugir dali, mas sabia que não podia. Aquela poderia ser sua última chance e sabia que o Uchiha estava a esperando.

Tomou fôlego e coragem, tocando a campainha timidamente.

.:oOo:.

Abriu a porta e se encontrou com uma visão formosa, uma das mais formosas que tivera em sua vida: Sakura se encontrava vestida com um vestido rosa claro, leve, de alcinhas, que chegava até um pouco acima do joelho, um xale branco por cima dos ombros, calçava uma sandália rasteira também branca e levava o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, com suas mechas soltas em cada lado do rosto. Estava divina aos olhos de qualquer um.

Recuperou-se de seu estado de transe quando ouviu a doce voz da kunoichi.

-"Err... Olá, Sasuke-kun..."

-"Hn."-Respondeu simplesmente encarando o rosto angelical a sua frente e apoiando-se no marco de sua porta de braços cruzados.

Sakura logo imaginou que ele deveria estar muito enojado então tratou logo de se desculpar e se explicar:

-"Err... Desculpe-me pelo incômodo de hoje, eu sei que você deve estar bravo comigo, mas eu só queria que você saísse pra se divertir, afinal hoje é seu aniversário e eu sei que você não comemora desde..." –Sua voz foi diminuindo, e ela desviou o olhar para o chão.- "...desde a tragédia." –Ela respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar, encontrando as duas pérolas negras novamente.- "Gomem..."

Houve um grande silêncio e Sakura ficava cada vez mais nervosa com a falta de resposta do amigo. Será que ele estava tão bravo assim com ela? Será que ele não iria a perdoar?

Perder a amizade do Uchiha era a última coisa que queria, afinal demorara anos para ele a aceitar como amiga. Sabia que ele não a veria nada mais além disso, e estava conformada com sua amizade. Ao menos era alguém importante na vida dele e agradecia por isso.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela pergunta do shinobi:

-"...Por quê?"

Queria entender por que Sakura se importava tanto com ele e por que se dera o trabalho de convencer todos os seus amigos a tentarem levá-lo pra se divertir... Não entendia como ela conseguia ser tão doce, tão dedicada, tão preocupada com ele... Ela tinha uma vida agitada com missões, treinos e o trabalho no hospital, e mesmo assim achava tempo para se preocupar com ele...

-"...Eh?"

-"Por que eu deveria comemorar uma data tão estúpida?"

Sakura ficou calada por um tempo analisando a pergunta do garoto, mas logo respondeu com firmeza em sua voz:

-"Porque você é a prova viva do amor de seus pais."

Essa resposta pegou o Uchiha de surpresa e ele ficou por alguns minutos contemplando as palavras da kunoichi. E depois de analisar bem tudo o que ela havia feito por ele, em toda sua vida, e tudo o que ela havia dito, ele percebeu que a resposta para suas perguntas estava bem à sua frente:

Ela o amava de verdade.

Sakura estava em estado de nervos e começava a imaginar que desta vez havia conseguido irritar o Uchiha de verdade. Queria poder voltar no tempo, desfazer o que havia feito. Mas sua aflição foi substituída por surpresa ao sentir uma mão em seu rosto e os lábios quentes de Sasuke sobre os seus. Demorou alguns segundos para registrar o que estava acontecendo e corresponder, mas o fez assim que sentiu a língua do moreno pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos e se separaram ofegantes. O Uchiha deu um de seus sorrisos sexys e anunciou:

-"Espero que esteja preparada para receber o castigo que vou te dar. Ou pensa que esqueci o dia infernal que você me fez passar?"

Ela encarou os olhos de seu amado e sorriu docemente.

-"Hai..."

Sasuke então se separou dela e fechou a porta atrás de si. Voltando-se para Sakura, ele pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos, começando a caminhar para fora do prédio onde morava.

-"Aonde vamos, Sasuke-kun?"

-"Comemorar. Não era isso que você queria?" –O Uchiha virou-se para ela e sorriu novamente, fazendo a Haruno corar mais ainda.- "Mas só nós dois."

A garota sorria enquanto era guiada pelo Uchiha, e chamou-o novamente, lembrando-se de algo.

-"Gomem, Sasuke-kun, eu esqueci o seu presente..."

O shinobi parou de andar e virou-se para ela. Sorrindo marotamente, respondeu ao pé de seu ouvido com sua voz rouca:

-"Não se preocupe, mais tarde eu recebo."

E seu olhar luxurioso a fez corar mais ainda, entendendo a mensagem. Logo ela deu um leve beijo no rapaz e sorriu.

-"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun!"

-"Arigatou, Sakura."

**Owari.**

**Pequeno Dicionário:**

Modo Angst: Fiz uma brincadeira com a palavra, mas na verdade é a descrição para fics meio deprimentes, angustiantes.

Hai: Sim, sinal de concordância em japonês.

Gomem: Desculpa, desculpe-me.

Otanjoubi Omedetou: Feliz aniversário, Parabéns pelo seu aniversário.

Arigatou: Obrigado (Essa vocês sabem de cor, né?)

**Backstage **

Mye-chan: "Olá a todos, espero que tenham gostado da fic, porque eu amei escrevê-la! Passei semanas com esse projeto, e consegui acabar essa semana. Essa por enquanto é a fic mais comprida que escrevi (9 páginas no Word!) e foi uma tentativa de humor (Tá, eu sei que não está tão engraçada assim. Infelizmente nasci com dom pra drama... u.u), mas espero que tenha dado pra se divertirem um pouco."

Pensamento da Sakura: 'E desde quando isso pode ser chamado de dom?' o.Õ

Naruto: "Eu gostei, acho que foi sua melhor obra, dattebayo!"

Sasuke: "Puxa-saco... Você só fala isso porque ao menos nesta você aparece, não é?" ¬¬

Naruto: "Ah, Teme, você só está com ciúmes porque eu faço mais sucesso que você!"

Sasuke: "Ah, é? E quem venceu em popularidade nas últimas pesquisas?" –Flechada em Naruto.- "E quem tem mais fics publicadas aqui?" –Outra flechada.- "E quem é o preferido do Kishimoto?" –Uma enorme flecha atinge Naruto e ele se encolhe num canto deprimido.

Mye-chan: "Ai, ai, Sasuke-kun... Não devia maltratar ele assim, tadinho…" ó.ò

Naruto: "É isso aí, dattebayo!" –Se recuperando rapidamente.

Mye-chan: "...Ele não tem culpa se você é mais lindo, sexy, estiloso, forte, gostoso..."

Naruto volta a se encolher no cantinho.

Sasuke fica com um grande sorriso de superioridade.

Hinata: "Err... Mye-san, acho que isso não ajudou muito..." u.ù

Mye-chan: "Oh, me desculpe, Naruto-kun! Mas pra te compensar estarei escrevendo uma fic em que você é o protagonista, pode ser?"

Naruto se recompondo novamente ao ouvir isso.

Naruto: "Sério? Viu, Teme, ela vai te trocar por mim!" XP

Mye-chan: "Err... também não foi isso que eu falei... u.ù Mas eu não sei quando vou postar porque ainda tenho vários projetos de SasuSaku e um de NejiTen na frente..."

Mas Naruto estava tão ocupado se vangloriando de Sasuke que nem ouve essa parte. Gota em todos ao redor.

Mye-chan: "Bem, voltando à fic aqui em questão, queria pedir desculpas aos fãs do Orochimaru (Se é que existe algum... u.u) e do Kabuto, mas eu achei que seria engraçado fazer uma pequena brincadeira com eles. XD E como podem ter percebido, eu coloquei insinuações de alguns casais como NaruHina, NejiTen e o do Shikamaru ficou meio ambíguo então encarem como quiserem (Ino ou Temari), mas eu já dei a minha opinião na fic." n.n

Ao fundo pode ser ouvido um Naruto ainda se vangloriando de Sasuke e logo um forte som de pancada. Todos se voltam para os dois e encontram um Sasuke emburrado e um Naruto com espirais nos olhos. Outra gota.

Mye-chan: "Err... Não liguem pra isso, eles estão bem! Continuando, à princípio a idéia era colocar todos os personagens irem aparecendo na porta do Sasuke-kun um por um, mas acabei achando cansativo escrever (e ler) tudo isso, sem falar que não tinha muita idéia das cenas do Shikamaru, Chouji e Sai, então encurtei um pouco a história. Deixei o Shino porque foi um dos primeiros que me veio a cena na cabeça e acho divertido esse fato de ele implicar com regras! Ah, e sobre a roupa dele, é aquela do Shippuuden, toda coberta."

Shino: "Humph, as regras dizem que é falta de etiqueta caçoar dos demais."

Mye-chan: "Ah, Shino-kun, desculpe, foi só de brincadeira... Não fica bravo comigo não..." ó.ò –Fazendo voz manhosa e olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

Shino corado: "Err... Tudo bem, eu não estou bravo." #u.u#

Pensamento da Mye-chan: 'Hehe, sabia que daria certo... Homens só têm fachada de durões, mas por dentro são todos uns corações de manteiga...' XD

Naruto: "Eu não entendo uma coisa..."

Mye-chan: "Ahh! Que susto! Desde quando você estava consciente?!" O.o

Naruto ignorando totalmente a reação de Mye: "...Desde quando existe porteiro no edifícios de Konoha?" o.õ

Mye-chan: "...Naruto-kun, ignore essa parte..." ¬¬

Naruto continuando: "...Porque, pense bem, pra que um ninja precisaria de porteiro? A não ser que ele fosse um inútil que não sabe se proteger sozinho... Ah, mas se tratando do Teme é bem possível que seja isso, afinal ele é um fracote que tem medo de garotas e-"

Poft! Bang! Boom!

Sasuke: "Hn." ù.ú

Mye-chan: "Err… Como eu ia dizendo, ignorem a parte do porteiro. É que eu não queria escrever (Tradução: estava com preguiça... XD) a parte das fãs do Sasuke-kun na porta da casa dele, então inventei esse porteiro." u.u

Gota geral.

Mye-chan: "Enfim, pra finalizar gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores, especialmente à Uchiha Neko, Kat Suiguin, Mitsune S. Black Higurashi e Uchiha Ayu pelo apoio de sempre e dizer à Ayu-san que a parte pervertida do Sasuke-kun foi feita em sua homenagem! Huahuahau! XD Brincadeira, Ayu-san, foi porque eu **amo** ele assim, eu admito... Huahuahua!"

Sasuke fica com um leve rubor no rosto, mas tenta disfarçar.

Mye-chan: "Então, nos ve-"

Naruto todo enfaixado: "Espera!"

Mye-chan: "Hein? Você não estava inconsciente, Naruto-kun?" o.õ

Naruto ignorando novamente a autora: "Eu estou curioso, qual o castigo que o Teme deu pra Sakura-chan? E aonde eles foram?"

Mye-chan: "Bem... Aonde eles foram eu não sei, mas eu sei aonde eles TERMINARAM... Huahuahau! E o castigo eu não posso falar, senão terei que aumentar a classificação da fic pra M..." XD

Nisso todos, exceto Naruto, ficam vermelhos principalmente nosso casal favorito: Sasuke e Sakura. Sasuke vira a cara pro lado tentando disfarçar o rubor e Sakura afunda o rosto no ombro do Uchiha, escondendo sua vergonha.

Pensamento da autora: 'Nyaaa, que cute! Adoro deixá-los encabulados! Ficam tão fofos!' XD

Naruto: "Eh? Não entendi..." –Com cara de interrogação.

Mye-chan: "Ai, Naruto-kun, sua inocência é tão fofa..." n.n

Naruto: "Hum?"

Mye-chan: "Bem, é melhor encerrarmos por aqui! Nos vemos na próxima e não se esqueçam das **reviews**! Eu dou uma fic de presente pra quem me mandar uma review (Só não garanto que seja uma pra cada pessoa... XD)!"

Sasuke: "Chantagista..." ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Eu sei!" –Sorriso enorme.

Pensamento geral: 'E nem se envergonha disso...' u.u

Mye-chan: "Anyway, nos vemos na próxima! Kissus, bye!"

Transmissão encerrada!


End file.
